modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween 3: AwesomeLand
"Halloween 3: AwesomeLand" is the sixth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on October 29, 2014. Plot Summary Even though Halloween is Claire's holiday, she allows Phil to take over this year, so instead of her usual fright-fest theme, he decides to turn the house into "AwesomeLand". Gloria picks out Princess Fiona and Shrek costumes for her and Jay, but Jay decides he wants to be Prince Charming complete with a full head of gorgeous hair, and with the hair comes a new sense of confidence. Elsewhere, Cameron gets overwhelmed by the day's activities and Mitchell has closing arguments for a huge case. Episode Description Jay (Ed O'Neill) is tired of always being the "ugly guy" on Halloween and Gloria (Sofía Vergara) the princess but Gloria tells him that this is happening because he never wants to go with them to buy their outfits. Jay says that this time he will go and buy everyone a costume and he buys a costume of Prince Charming for himself, along with a blond wig. He loves the wig because it makes him remember his youth when he still had hair but he ends up going to the party without it since Stella got it and buried it destroying it. At the Dunphys, Claire (Julie Bowen) has to work this year so Phil (Ty Burrell) is responsible for the Halloween decorations of the house. He starts decorating but nothing is scary as Claire likes to be on Halloween, but she accepts it since she cannot stay to change it. An encounter with her new neighbor Ronnie (Steve Zahn) though, makes her change her mind and she skips work to stay and make their home the scariest of the neighborhood so they can win the contest of the scariest house. When Ronnie sees Claire's decorations, his wife Amber (Andrea Anders) pretends that she is traumatized by them, making Claire and the whole family go back to Phil's non-scary decorations. At the end of the day, Amber and Ronnie admit that they lied so they could win the contest and Claire promises them that they will pay for this. Meanwhile, Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) tries to get ready for a trial that he wants to win because he already lost three times in a row, while Cameron (Eric Stonestreet) tries to balance his time for work and for Lily (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons). Cameron is dressed up as Superman, Lily as Waldo and they leave for Lily's school while Mitchell leaves for the court. Mitchell ends up losing the trail again while Cameron finds out at school that the costume of the parents should be fitting with their kids as the flyer was saying. He goes back home to change his costume and returns to school to find out that the parade is after the classes, something that was also on the flyer. Cameron cannot stay because he has to go to work and Lily is upset. Back at home, Mitchell proves that Lily never gave the flyer to them and that is why Cameron did not know about the parade and the costumes. Cameron and Lily apologize to each other while Mitchell gets his win. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Steve Zahn as Ronnie LaFontaine *Andrea Anders as Amber LaFontaine *Laura Malone Hunt as Debbie *Tucker Smallwood as Judge *Jenny Curtis as Juror *Jerry Lambert as Matt *Iris Braydon as Holly *Tom Parker as Doctor *Ramone Hamilton as Trick-or-Treater *Evan O'Toole as Kid Batman Continuity *This is the third Halloween episode, after "Halloween" and "Open House of Horrors". *This episode takes place about 10 days after "Won't You Be Our Neighbor", as Claire says that they have had new neighbors for two months. However, she is corrected by Phil who says it has only been a week and a half. Trivia *This episode is dedicated in memory of Elizabeth Peña who passed away on October 14, 2014. She guest-starred as Gloria's mother, Pilar, in "Fulgencio" and "The Old Man & the Tree". *This marks also Matt's first appearance. Cultural References *Gloria picks out costumes of Shrek and Princess Fionia for her and Jay, but Jay wants to be dressed as Prince Charming. *Lily dresses as Waldo and Cam as the Wizard Whitebeard from the Where's Waldo? books. *Claire dresses as Tess McGill from the film Working Girl and says "I have a head for business and a bod for sin. Is there anything wrong with that?". Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content